


Powerful Men & the Interns Who Sass Them

by HanaXans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, Gen, inspired by those nanny stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis, intern extraordinaire, is intimidated by no man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Men & the Interns Who Sass Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hxans.tumblr.com/post/126004551541/for-typhoidmeri-bright-chandeliers-sparkled) as a gift for [Merideath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds) a few months ago. Just got around to revising it before posting here.

Bright chandeliers sparkled overhead, as party guests milled about the expansive ballroom hosting the annual Stark Gala. White coated wait-staff circulated the floor with platters carrying hors d'uerves or flutes of champagne. Despite being a recent hire at Stark Industries, she’d had it drilled in to her that attendance at the gala was mandatory. But Darcy Lewis, intern extraordinaire, was bored out of her mind.

Even though fancy shmancy formal events were definitely not her scene, Darcy managed to rustle up a dark, lacy dress, and styled her hair into a simple, elegant up-do. Upon arrival, she’d joined a group of her fellow interns for company, but they kept talking about shows she didn’t watch, music she didn’t listen to. The main advantage of being surrounded by people her age was that it kept the creepster old men from hitting on her.

Still, she was incredibly bored. And out of alcohol. Looking around, none of the wait-staff were close by. Sighing, Darcy decided to brave the crowds in search of a top up of her booze. The first waiter she spotted had a platter of empty flutes. The next, food. She snagged a mini-quiche before moving on through the crowds after she spotted a waitress with full glasses. But it seemed like everyone else was as keen to do as Darcy was, and as she approached, people kept snagging glass after glass off the platter. 

One glass remained. 

Darcy was determined it would be hers. She pushed forward, reached out, wrapping her fingers around the stem–just as a hand wrapped around hers. Blinking in surprise, she turned to look, and found herself practically nose to nose with none other than Tony Stark.

He looked rather unsurprised to find himself suddenly with an armful of intern, and his signature smirk quickly crossed his face. Darcy braced herself, jutting her chin in a stubborn challenge, and calmly stated, “This champagne is mine.”

“Really? Tell me, Miss…”

“Lewis.”

“…Lewis. Are you not intimidated to be in the presence of a powerful man?” he asked, still smirking.

Darcy briefly glanced down, before returning his gaze with a matching smirk. “Oh, I wouldn’t know. I’ve never met powerful men, just boys playing dress-ups pretending to be one.”

It was Stark’s turn to blink in surprise, then he let out a sharp laugh. He stepped back, releasing his hand on the glass of champagne, so that Darcy could take a victorious sip. Then, she noticed he was flanked by two people, none other than his girlfriend Pepper Potts, and best friend James Rhodes. Pepper was covering her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. His other companion was making no such effort to hide his mirth, bent nearly in half as he was laughing so hard.

“Pepper!” Tony exclaimed, turning to her, “Who does she work for? Find out who’s paying her and offer her more, she’s perfect.” With that, he turned away, and headed off to the next waiter carrying drinks. Pepper gave Darcy a knowing smile, winked, and trailed after him, while Rhodey stepped forward and asked if he could shake her hand. 

“That was a sick burn, kiddo. You need anything, anything at all, you come find me, I’ll see you get it,” he told her, grinning. He laughed again. “Playing dress-ups!”

With that, he rejoined his friends, leaving Darcy to herself. And her glass of champagne. She took another sip.

Before she could rejoin the other interns, Darcy was swept into a group of new people by a gorgeous red head. “Call me Nat,” she said, introducing Darcy to her boyfriend, Clint, and their group of friends who worked in various departments at Stark Industries. They'd witnessed her interaction with Stark, and had stories to trade.

She wasn’t so bored, now.


End file.
